


Such a Flirt

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Can you do an imagine where gabe and the reader are kind of flirty but not really dating, and she gets jealous when he flirts with another girl while team free will and gabe and her are at a club and she goes to make gabe jealous and the guy slips something in her drink and yeah :) gabe has to help her along with team free will and it's all cute and fluffy pleaseWarnings: Fluff, Alcohol and Drug Use, Slight Attempted Rape/Sexual Assault





	Such a Flirt

“Ugh!” You titled back in the wooden chair, staring up at the ceiling of the bunker. You weren’t sure how longer you could take the back pain of research. Sam and Dean were on their own hunt and would be back anytime now. Which left you alone in the bunker with piles of books surrounding you.  
“Something wrong?” Gabriel appeared, sitting on a table next to you with a lollipop in hand.  
“My back hurts. I’ve been bending over these books for too long.” You whined, resting your head on the open book in front of you. “I hate research.” You mumbled, smelling the old dusky book that your face was pressed against.   
Suddenly too strong hands were moving around your back, giving pressure to certain points. You moaned out as you felt a knot loosen. “Like that?” Gabriel’s cheerful voice sounded behind you.   
“Mmhmm.” You moaned out again, as he explored and found all your knots in your back, slowly releasing any pressure that you had built up. “You have magic fingers.”  
Gabriel chuckled behind you. “Oh, cupcake you have no idea.”  
You blushed, realizing what you had said, then quickly added, “Not like that. You always take things too far. You have a very dirty mind, mister.”   
“It’s not my fault, the moans you make from me massaging you create all types of ideas.” You looked over your shoulder at him as he wiggled his eyebrows with a cocking smile on his face.  
“Shut up and keep working.”  
“Yes ma’am.” His hands went up to your shoulders and then around your neck area, getting more pleasant sounds from you. You barely noticed Sam and Dean enter the bunker until they stopped in the library. Sam had a mischievous grin on his face while Dean looked disgusted.   
“Will you two just get a room?” Sam laughed at Dean’s remark.   
“Hey guys.” You stood up and hugged them both. “No major injuries I hope.”  
“Nope, we’re all good. Although it sounds like you’re doing not so bad yourself.” Sam teased.   
“Shut up. Research is hard on my back.” You replied, examining the brothers. They were actually clean and weren’t covered in blood.   
Dean must’ve noticed your expression because he said “Thought we’d go out tonight. Celebrate.”  
“Sounds like fun.” Gabriel chimed in.  
“Oh, invite Cas. We could all go out together.” You added.  
“Alright, let us put away this stuff and I’m game.” Dean moved toward his bedroom as Sam gave you a look before leaving as well.   
Sam knew that you had feelings for the archangel, but didn’t understand why you didn’t do anything. Sure, the two of you flirted a lot, but nothing came from it. You figured by now if something was going to happen, it would have already. Although that didn’t stop you from growing deeper feelings for Gabriel. 

A few towns away was a new club that opened up a month or two ago. You guys settled on going there instead of the typical bar. The music was loud with the dance floor pooling over in areas. Women had tiny figure hugging dresses that made your dress look way too long, even though it was still quite short. Cas left his trenchcoat at home and just had his white clean shirt on with his dress pants. You guys blended in well, even though Sam had his plaid shirt and was a monstrous height.   
“Found us a table.” You pulled Cas’s arm as you lead them toward a small table in the corner, across from the dance floor. Dean and Gabriel left to go get drinks, while you, Cas, and Sam waited for them to get back.  
“The people are are interesting to watch.” Cas glanced at several people on the dance floor as they grinded into one another.  
“Hey Sam, I think there’s a blonde over there that’s been checking you out. Bonus, she’s wearing a sexy plaid dress.” You giggled as you nudged him.   
“Well, I’m pretty sure there’s an archangel who’s been checking you out.” Sam teased back.  
“What?” Cas glanced between the two of you. “Are you referring to-”  
“Don’t worry about it Cas. Sam just doesn’t like being reminded about his love life.”  
Cas was about to add something, but was cut off when a tall beer was pushed in front of him. Dean handed you your own drink, while starting to drink his own. Gabriel sat next to you, while Sam was on the other side, nudging you to say something to him.  
“See anyone you like?” Gabriel asked his brother.  
“There are some women here that seem desirable.” Cas noted. “What about you, brother?”  
You swallowed hard as you looked over at Gabriel, awaiting his answer. Gabriel grinned at himself, chuckling softly. “There’s a redhead over there that winked at me. She seems like a nice girl.” You all turned, noticing the redhead he was talking about who was on the edge of the dancefloor. She waved at Gabriel once she noticed he was staring and he waved back. Your heart dropped to the floor as he excused himself and went over to her. They started laughing and he put his hand on her lower back.   
You finished your drink in one sitting, then stood up. “Anyone else need another?”   
“Get us a couple shots.” Dean exclaimed.  
“Dude no.”   
“Dude yes. Come on, we’re celebrating, Sammy.” Dean went over and slung an arm over his brother’s shoulders.   
“Not too many.” Sam called as you left them.  
Your eyes drifted over to Gabriel and the redhead as you made your way to the bar. They were dancing together with her butt rubbing against his groin. You looked away disgusted as you ordered a round of shots from the bartender.   
Once you had them all you headed back to the table, placing the shots in front of them. “Here you guys go. Think I’m going to get something else for myself.”  
“Suit yourself.” Dean said before starting on the shots.   
You walked back over to the bar and took a seat on one of the stools and ordered a drink. You glared at the archangel, wishing it was you in his arms, not some trashy girl.  
“Hey there.” A low voice sounded from your left side. You turned in your seat to find a attractive man, a little older than you with a drink in his hand. “Mind if I take this seat?”  
“Not at all.” You smiled to yourself, creating a plan. “I’m (Y/N).”  
“Ian.” Your drink was set in front of you and you took a sip, feeling slightly buzzed. “What’s a stunning girl like you doing at the bar, instead of the dancefloor?”  
“Not in the mood.”  
“What are you in the mood for?”  
You thought about it for a minute, then as you answered you put your hand on his thigh. “Fun.”  
“I can do that.” Ian purred back, putting his hand over yours.   
You looked over at the table the boys were at and found them having a good time. A couple of girls were around them now and Dean had his arm around two of them. Glancing over at the dancefloor you noticed Gabriel staring at you he danced with a different girl. Jealous boiled inside of you, but then there was Ian who was sitting right across from you.  
“Wanna get outta here?” You stood up, looking over at the door with your back turned to Ian.  
“Sure, but don’t you wanna finish your drink first?” Ian asked before finishing his own drink.   
“I guess.” You downed the drink in a hurry and then took his arm as you left the club.  
You didn’t get too far though when your head started to feel funny and the world around you looked all bent out of shape.   
“Ian?” You gripped on to him tighter as he lead you down an alleyway that apparently was the way to his car. You didn’t question it, too busy trying to figure out what was wrong with you. “Ian? I don’t feel too well.”  
His response was pressing you against the cold alley wall with his lips attacked your jawline. You felt his teeth graze your skin and you tried to push back, but your strength was gone. Suddenly you felt a warm hand traveling up your thigh and under your dress.  
“Stop. What are you doing?” Your throat felt on fire as you tried to scream. The world wouldn’t stop spinning around you. “Stop it.”  
“Hey!” A familiar voice shouted in the alley. Ian was thrown back from you and hit the opposite wall. Gabriel punched him, then lifted him off the ground, choking him a bit. “Don’t you dare ever think about doing that again!” Gabriel strong stern voiced scared you a bit, but you were glad he was there.   
You sunk to the ground and you found Sam next to you. He kept asking you questions, but your words were so slurred, you didn’t even understand what you were saying. Slowly darkness came over you and you felt your whole body go limp.

You awoke in your bedroom with a headache and an extremely dry throat. Thankfully a glass of water was already there for you. You finished gulping down the water as the boys came in. You weren’t exactly sure what happened, but it didn’t seem good.  
“You alright?” Sam took a chair and sat next to your bed.  
“Headache and thirsty.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and the glass was full again. Pills were on your nightstand. “Thanks.”  
“What do you remember?” Dean asked.  
“At the club with Ian. Then we left and I wasn’t feeling well. I remember you guys showing up, but not sure about the rest.”   
“He drugged you.” Cas stated, standing at the end of the bed.  
“I think we’ve worked that out.” You replied. “Thanks, you guys. I can’t believe I didn’t notice.”  
“I’m just glad you’re alright.” Sam grabbed your hand.  
“Me too.” You washed down the pills, then looked over at them all. “So, what did happen? I mean I remember Gabe pulling him away...but….”  
“Gabriel beat him up bad. Cas stopped him before he killed the guy.” Dean explained. “Brought you back here after you blacked out. You had us worried.”  
“Sorry.”  
“No need to be sorry, it wasn’t your fault.” Sam gave you a small smile.  
“I’m just sorry that I made you all worried and took you away from having a great night.”  
“There’s plenty of girls out there.” Sam gave you a small hug, before standing up.  
“And only one of you.” Cas added.   
“Ah, you guys.”   
“Alright, enough chick flick moments.” Dean grumbled as he left the room. Sam gave you a smile before he followed his brother out, tugging Cas to leave as well. Which left you and Gabriel in your room alone.  
“You alright?” You asked Gabriel, who had a somewhat sour expression on his face. “You look upset or something. Come sit.” You patted a spot on your bed. With a sigh he sat looking straight at you. “Thanks...for what you did.”  
“Castiel should’ve let me killed him. What kind of man does that?”  
“Not a good one.”   
“Putting his hands on you like that and kissing you…” His jaw clenched and his hands balled up in fists.  
“Gabe?” You put a hand on his shoulder, scooting over to him.   
“I’m sorry. I just hated seeing the way that guy treated you.”  
“No, I should be the one that’s sorry. I messed up your night. I probably should’ve just left and not have bothered with him, but I wanted….” You stopped yourself before you could admit the truth.   
His whiskey eyes shot up to you. “You wanted what?”  
“Nevermind. Forget it.”   
Gabriel wouldn’t let you brush him off though and grabbed your hands. “Tell me.”   
“I wanted to make you jealous.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I like you and it hurt me to see you with that redhead chick.” You looked down at your hands, afraid at what he might say.  
“I like you too.” You glanced up at him, a shy smile playing on his lips. “I just wasn’t sure how to say it. I mean we’ve been flirting like forever. I thought you’d do something….you know….”  
“Oh Gabe.” You pulled him into a hug, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He chuckled, wrapping his warm arms around you. You slowly leaned back and you both ended up cuddling on your bed with your arms around one another and legs intertwined.


End file.
